In this R21 project, the applicants propose to develop a novel technique of parallel acquisition and reconstruction, termed SPACE RIP, combined with 2D RF selective excitation, designed to solve the speed limitation problem in MRI. This development would have a major impact on the state of the art, especially on dynamic imaging applications such as functional imaging of the brain, and cardiac imaging, where an order of magnitude increase in imaging speed is still needed, without greatly sacrificing spatial resolution and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). To date, parallel imaging has been restricted to using the sensitivity profiles of RF coils to encode spatial position. In this work, they demonstrate the theoretical advantage of incorporating 2D selective excitation with the SPACE RIP technique, hence bypassing all existing limitations on the achievable image acceleration rates. Preliminary analysis of this hybrid technique has already demonstrated its capability to provide an order of magnitude increase in imaging speed while preserving image resolution and SNR in MR images. They expect this development can ultimately lead to the capability of acquiring real-time MR images with high resolution and SNR.